dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 Some Some users, like Red, who have edited other users files, creates a problem for the bot. There isn't (to my knowledge) a way to tell the bot to tag only Red's files. I'll continue to look for a solution, but I thought I'd let you know that it'll slow down the process, and it may not be possible by bot without causing some sort of error. With that being said, I tagged TimeLord's files. I haven't tagged the rest as the may cause some sort of an error. 20:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) re Could you please renew all the photos?? Cos i would like to use them when i rp.. Thanks, Restore I restored the files as requested. I'm working on the other user files right now, as I think I figured out what I was unsure of. 04:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Helping Clear Hogwarts I'm just working down the Marauder's Map clearing everything, and adding the new template to all the Hogwarts archives, and clearing them of the Category:Archive. If you'd like to start at the bottom and work up and meet me in the middle, that might help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I am leaving Offices alone. Other than that, everything can be cleared. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Pics Did something happen with our pictures while I was gone? I'm seeing a number of pages with red links to pictures. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. It should be an easy fix using the redlink admin tool to see what pages now have redlinks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Shrieking Shack I think Hogwarts since that's where the entrance supposedly is and it's on the Hogwarts map, and you shouldn't be able to get in from Hogsmeade. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, July 30, 2014 (UTC) RP Just have Professor Joseph Euclide meet me in the Headmaster's Office. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Dark Lore Once I get this written, I'll link you to the specific pages Kinsel gives you. I think you'll have everything I'm writing (for now) knowing theire more to it than just what I'm writing...but you might just get a part of the Dark Lore/Experiments page depending on how much I write and such...so I'll post IC with what you have access to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Dark Lore Nah...I'm just at work this week and a bit bored...plus I've been wanting to write this dark stuff for a while, and had ideas about it bouncing around in my head, so I'm enjoying writing it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Remaining Curious I wouldn't worry about it. Just a little something that was necessary for the conversation. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Feel free to delete it. :) Let's go to the Hogwarts Express! ~WoW Re:Chat I think so (sigh). I tried to type something but nothing came out, and when I refreshed it, you're gone. 14:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) It looks complicated but I'm on it already. :p 15:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy I saw you edit so was wondering if we can go on chatzy? Normal chat isnt working for me! Message Tool Most likely. You may have need underscores where the spaces would be. Like Head_of_Ravenclaw or Bond_em7. If you did that, then you might want to try it without the spaces. 19:17, August 3, 2014 (UTC) LoA I've been on LoA the past 6 months Echo, just ask Jisk if I am or not. Cynderheart (talk) 23:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Inactive photos Yep please, thank you :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) RE:5 things 1. Mullins Manor/Archive 5 - She's changed...well a lot. A lot has happened to her. She regularly struggles with being harsh and turning pretty dark. 2. User:Echostar/Sandbox. - I think it looks great! 3. - Seems to be a wikia thing. 4. I hope to be on chat this afternoon. 5. Good Luck! The Daily Prophet is harsh... 6. I know I still owe you Dark Magic stuff...and I'm hoping to work on it or even finish the bulk of the part you'll have today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Joseph Euclide Large Office. This office will be used for Joseph Euclide and the other inspectors during the Hogwarts year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) The Future of Mr and Mrs Euclide? Sorry I have not been on, parents being mean and whatnot. I won't be on that much still until I get my laptop back but I will try to beg and plead. I will message you as soon as possible to discuss when we can talk about 'the future', and hopefully we can come to terms on what is going to happen and whether it will continue or stop. MoonlitCastle (talk) 19:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey Echo! I thought it would be cool for Joseph and Andrew to get acquainted. I believe teachers are already at Hogwarts, so I think we could RP here if you wanted to? Up to you :) Nice Choice I love Laura Story. I saw her in concert in fact a few months ago along with Stephen Curtis Chapman. Was an awesome show. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) user character Hey sorry it took so long I've been on holiday could I use Category:Pandy589 characters Pandy589 (talk) 12:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: I really ''want to, and I've tried suggesting it in the past, but I haven't because some people feel that users won't really care so much, and it's hard to get nominations, even with house points. :( I'm all for it though. LittleRedCrazyHood 22:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey sorry I am no longer the owner of Florish and Blotts but sure go ahead xD The character is up for adoption for now so A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 08:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Homework I still use the homework page, but I don't know about others. I'll make a post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Re. Thank you all much!! You did tell me and tbh my results were soooo surprising! Thank you Echo, you marvellous friend! 09:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax Invitation Affiliates Greetings. I was wondering if we could become affilates, as our site is just starting out but we come from a strong group of people (camp half blood) that are pretty active and know a great deal about rp style wikis as well as coding. We'd like for you to affiliates with us and we to you. Please get back to me on my userpage on ARPW. Link: http://avatarrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOrbitingStars Daily Prophet - Issue 9 delivery The Daily Prophet has just released Issue 9! Please be sure to comment in the bottom of the blog, RPing your chars' reactions to the article within the issue. Thanks, and enjoy! ~ Colin 687 23:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Interview RP We can start, but I only have about 15 more ins tonight, though I'll post back tomorrow. If you'd like, pick a place and post, and I'll follow suit. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) New Kid Hey! I'm Nep2n and I'm kinda new to this wiki. I've just got my character, Rowen Adair, up and ready but I'm not having much luck RPing yet. It would be fun to RP with one of your Hogwarts student characters. Message me when you can please. Nep2n (talk) 04:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Kinsel and Euclide I've been keeping track of the Euclide RPs. If you'd like to RP with Kinsel, feel free to come to his office, or let me know where you would invite him to come talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:01, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: RPing our characters would be fun. Where would be a good place for them to meet? Nep2n (talk) 20:01, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Do you wanna start? Nep2n (talk) 20:57, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Are you on, or was that a one edit kinda thing? ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 10:02, September 9, 2014 (UTC) RP Since it's Christmas, I thought a Lily/Ashley or Teresa/Ferlen rp would be good and appropriate (or both). Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Archive Yup...I deleted it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:48, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations on your recent decision get married to '''Ferlen Black'! May Ferlesa live strong! ~Colin687 ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Echo (the cat) I've been looking all morning, and I think I'm close. Euclide mentions the cat disappearing here. - August 5 2012 August 2-4 2012 - Teresa Looks for the cat in the Dungeons August 14 2012 - Teresa confront Ferlen in the Library about knowing how he "did it". - I assume the cat. So...I'm in the right time area, I just can't find the RP. I think it was somewhere at Hogwarts (like the Owlry, grounds, entryway, etc), and i'm looking, but I can't pinpoint it yet. While I was looking a found a number of our old RPs I'll clean up and put in my sandbox for you to peruse. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I still can't find it. I'm wondering if we did that RP somewhere that the page has been deleted. If that's the case, it wouldn't show up under our history...and could very possibly be lost forever unless someone knows the location. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I changed the archive for the time turned thing on August 5th 2012 at 1900 UTC. For the next hour (approximately) we both have nothing in our Histories (though I imagine we were RPing out Ferlen returning the cat. I think it must have happened on a page that has since been deleted. It could have happened at some point after that, but looking though I'm not seeing it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the other old RPs I pulled out and thought you might enjoy. User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Old RPs. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC)